


a stick sharpened at both ends

by quinnyquailegg



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnyquailegg/pseuds/quinnyquailegg
Summary: jacks school gets a new student.





	a stick sharpened at both ends

**Author's Note:**

> slowly updated fic for lotf in an american school setting 
> 
> ill update down from the departed realm this weekend!!!!! promise!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> check out this jack art i did a bit ago ; https://www.deviantart.com/wonderdacat/art/i-thought-i-might-kill-774826213

Jack Merridew was not the smartest kid, nor the friendliest kid, but one could say he had the voice of angel. It was clear and sweet, raising higher than the heavens.  
And yet, only a few people envied his abilities. One could say Jack Merridew was gifted, but more often than not, they would say he was the biggest asshole in the seventh grade.  
Maybe even in the whole school. 

"Ouwh, Piggy, stop shoving me." Ralph complained, earning an annoyed huff from the other boy.  
"I told you not to call me that!" he said, correcting the blonde. "It's _Peter."_ Piggy corrected, crossing his arms.  
At their old school, word had already gotten out that one of Peter's common nicknames was Piggy. Even though it was used mainly by the hulking eighth graders, even the sixth graders, left helpless and unknown of his real name, called him Piggy.  
The two sat on the bus, Ralph hunched over in a slouch, as kids of all grades clambered into their seats.  
Something jabbed at his shoulderblade. Ralph turned around saw the shit-eating grin of some freckled redhead, with other boys beside him. 

My god, this was all too good. It was obvious this kid and his friend were new; who in their right mind would sit so close to me without expecting trouble?  
And so trouble he shall receive! It wasn't Jack's fault that the new students didn't bother to gather more information first about where to sit. Everyone knew your bus seat mattered, especially now, two weeks into the school year.  
What total morons. 

"Hey, could you please stop?" 

The golden hair reflected the sunlight in the most irritating, infuriating way possible.  
"Stop? You're telling _me,_ to stop?" he cast a condescending look at the blondie. 

This ginger, whoever the hell he was, practically reeked of superiority. Of course they just had to sit in front of a jerk.  
"Ralph, do the thing they do it movies. Say something, like, 'yes I am' and then he'll knock it off." Piggy suggested in a whisper, pushing his glasses up.  
"Yeah, I'm telling you t-" 

Next to Jack, a raven haired boy turns his gaze to the quarreling students. 

The hand connects with his face in the most horrible way possible, making a wet sounding slap. Who knew redheads had such long nails, suitable for slapping someone?  
Ralph ground his teeth and rubbed at his cheek, refusing to fight back. If he did, then a full out brawl would happen between them, and that was never good.  
"Fuck you."  
He turned back around and hopes that the nails didn't draw much blood. 

"Jack, what'd you do that for?" Simon asks, sneezing halfway through. His nose is red and runny, eyes watering like almost every other day when someone brought in one of the numerous things he was allergic to.  
"I don't like him." the choir leader shrugged, staring straight ahead.  
"You didn't have to slap him. You could have-" The glare Jack sends him is enough to shut him up. "Could have just talked to him." Simon finishes meekly, directing his attention to the ground. 

 

The school bell rang for second period, reminding Jack that he still had an agonizing four and a half hours left of the shit they called school. He slammed his locker shut and put the lock in, running to history.  
"No running in the halls." said the nasally, age old voice of a hall monitor. Jack couldn't care less if someone tripped because he was running. 

"Hey! Stop running, you're going to kill yourself." Ralph yelled, taking calm steps in front of Jack. "And you're going to push people over." 

"Sounds like a them problem." he grumbles, slowing down just enough to purposely catch his foot on the new kid's leg.  
Ralph came tumbling down, trying to steady himself with the grace of a fish on land. A laugh escapes Jack's mouth, and the last thing he sees before history is the angry glare of The Golden Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> written on my PHONE so bad formatting


End file.
